


Yandere Lace

by owarionbutler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarionbutler/pseuds/owarionbutler





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuk/gifts), [Eva-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eva-chan).



Pink petticoats, purple lace and a delicate knife. That is what makes a lady. With a fancy gown and means to protect thyself. That much was etched into Elizabeth Midford's delicate mind since the tender age of two. While other lady's curtsied and played tea, Lizzie learned how to stab an enemy twenty different ways and how to serve tea to her husband, all at the same time. When Elizabeth met Ciel Phantomhive for the first time, she felt amazingly happy. Elizabeth was fiercely protective of her family. Ciel was part of her family, so of course Lizzie was frightfully angry when she found out about Ciel's demotic contract. Who wouldn't be?

    "Young Master, the queen has sent you a message." Sebastian said in his usually calm voice. Ciel looked up from his morning tea.   
     "Well? Spit it out! I don't have all day you know!" Ciel's overly-annoyed voice rang out. Elizabeth listened very quietly at the door.   
      "There are some strange murders happening in London. The queen wants you to stop these murders before they get off control." Ciel hummed and thought for a second.  
       "Strange huh? Like Demon strange?" Sebastian nodded.  
       "That is correct, Young Lord." Ciel scoffed.   
        " We do have a very big problem. I can not just leave Elizabeth here with the servants. She'll wreak havoc." Ciel thought for a minute. "You will go by yourself...You can go tomorrow. Make up a list of suspects and report back to me. It should only take one day. I will expect you to be back for dinner. That is an order." Sebastian bowed.  
        "Yes, my lord." He frowned. "I noticed that your eye patch is wearing thin. I will buy you a new one while I am out. We don't want Lady Elizabeth or any of the other servants to see the contract seal." Lizzie gasped and backed away from the door. Demons? Contracts? She heard someone coming to the door, so she quickly sprinted away to the library.   
        Elizabeth had found many books on demons. The one that had the most info was a very old book with yellowed pages and very graphic photos. She learned about something called a Faustian Contract.  Was that what Ciel had? Was Sebastian a demon? Lizzie was determined to find out for herself.   
        "Ciel!" Elizabeth cried. She had just 'woken up' from a nightmare. She started to cry, letting the tears run down her face as she gripped her bunny. Sebastian rushed in, followed by the other servants.   
        "Lady Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Lizzie shrunk away and let more tears fall.   
        "I- I want Ciel!" She yelled. Sebastian shook his head.   
        "Lady Elizabeth, Ciel is asleep-" Lizzie hugged her bunny.   
        "I don't care! I need Ciel!" Sebastian frowned and agreed hesitantly, to calm the young girl down.  Ciel rushed to the hysterical girl's side.   
        "E-Lizzie! What's wrong?" Lizzie looked up and him.   
        "Ciel!" She smiled. "I had a horrendous dream!" She cried into his shoulder. "I had a dream Sebastian hurt me!" Ciel frowned. All this ruckus over a dream?  
        "Lizzie, Sebastian will never hurt you...I swear!" Lizzie pouted.   
        "I don't believe you! Make Sebastian swear." Ciel was starting to get suspicious, but what harm could Lizzie really do?  
        "Very well, Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled at Lizzie.   
        "I swear I will not hurt you." Lizzie giggled and hugged Ciel. Perfect. 

        Lizzie watched Sebastian leave the manor. Know, she could confront Ciel. She walked over to him, in a pretty pink dress.   
        "Ciel, can we go for a walk?" She smiles and links her arm into his. He agrees and they walk into the garden.   
        "Ciel, do demons exist?" Ciel choked and looked into her eyes.   
        "No, even if they did, I don't know anything about them!"  Elizabeth frowned.   
        "I think you're lying Ciel..." She quickly pulled his eye patch away, exposing his purple eye. Ciel took a few steps backward and covered his eye quickly.   
        "Lizzie! Give that back!" Elizabeth frowned.   
        "No! I'm saving you! From that horrid demon who's going to take away your soul! Take you away from me!" Lizzie tackled him and held his struggling arms and legs down. "I'm sorry Ciel...I had too." She felt a tear fall down her face. "I hope you considered me cute; cute until the very end." She took out the knife and quickly, but carefully stabbed it into his eye. She carefully craved out the contract. "There...You are safe..from him." She let Ciel go and he punched her to the floor.   
        "YOU SICK MONSTER!" He cried. Ciel quickly ran the the mansion, leaving Lizzie, dazed and confused with a lone eye.


End file.
